Big Hero 6 (Vicky Style)
by VickyT36
Summary: This is basically the movie with a few changes I put in, my own style. Warning: contains spoilers!
1. Bot Fighting

**Hey everyone VickyT36 here with my first Big Hero 6 fanfic, I saw the movie last Friday, and it was awesome by the way, and I don't own Big Hero 6 Disney does, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Bot Fighting  
**

In the city of San Fransokyo there was a popular activity that people enjoyed doing. It was held in the rough part of town, deep within the ally ways, it was called Bot Fighting, where people made their own robots and made them fight other ones.

It was one night at a bot fighting rink champion bot fighter, Mr. Yama had just won another round with his tough robot. "I win again, is there any else who dares to challenge me?" he asked.

All the other competitors quickly put their robots away or broke them. "Uh, can I go?" asked a voice. The crowd turned around, and saw a 14-year-old boy standing there.

"Who are you? This is no place for kids." said Mr. Yama. "I'm Hiro Hamada, and I'm here to fight, can I go against you? I have my own robot, I built him myself" said the boy, holding up a small robot that looked like a metal rag doll with a yellow smiley face painted on it.

"(Laughs), you got to pay." said Mr. Yama. "I have money." said Hiro, pulling out some money from his pocket. The woman in charge of the fights took both their money, and told them to go into the ring.

"Prepare your bot, Zero." said Mr. Yama. "Ready, and commence fighting." said the woman. Hiro's robot tried to beat Mr. Yama's much larger robot, but his robots just chopped the robot into pieces.

"Ha ha, I win again." said Mr. Yama. "Wait, can I try again?" asked Hiro. "You gotta pay." answered the woman. Hiro gave the woman a bundle of cash, and the two started to fight again.

This time Hiro changed his robot's face from a yellow smiley face to a red scary face, which confused Mr. Yama. When the bots fought each other Hiro's robots tore Mr. Yama's robot apart, taking off his arms and head.

"I win!" yelled Hiro. Mr. Yama became furious. "No one beats Yama." said Mr. Yama, as he and his henchmen came up to him. "Now guys, can't we talk about this?" asked Hiro, nervously backing away.

But before they could lay a hand on him, a young man about 18 to early 20s on a red scooter pulled up between. "Hiro hop on." said the man. Hiro quickly did, and he pulled off.

The young man was Hiro's older brother, Tadashi. "Are you hurt?" asked Tadashi. "No, I'm good." answered Hiro, as he put on his helmet. "Great, cause I'm gonna kill you! What did you think you were doing, bot fighting's illegal." said Tadashi.

"Well technically betting on bots fights is illegal." reasoned Hiro. "Which they were doing." pointed out Tadashi. The two tried to escape the thugs, but everyone way they turned they were there.

Until they turned one way, and saw lots of police cars. "Uh oh." said Tadashi. The police got out, and arrested everyone at the rink, even Tadashi and Hiro. Hiro sat in a cell alone at the San Fransokyo Police Station, while Tadashi and the others sat in another.

Soon the police got a hold of Tadashi and Hiro's guardian, and they came to pick them up. The two walked outside, to see their Uncle Roy waiting for them, with a stern look on his face.

"Uh, hi Uncle Roy." said Hiro, nervously. "What did you two think you were doing?" asked Roy. The two brothers looked at each other nervously.

* * *

In the car Roy was just finishing his lecture to the boys. "Really boys, do you know how worried your aunt was when she got the call from the station? She doesn't need to be stressed out now, especially in her condition." he finished.

Finally the three got back to the San Fransokyo Coffee Shop and Bakery where they lived. They walked in, and saw their aunt behind the counter, eating doughnuts.

When she saw them, she quickly ran over to them. "Boys, are you okay are you hurt?" asked their Aunt Cass, looking both of them over. "We're fine, Aunt Cass." assured Tadashi.

"Great, now were the two of you doing? Don't you know it's dangerous sneaking into the city at night, you could've been hurt or worse." snapped Cass. Tadashi and Hiro looked at each other with wide eyes at their aunt's reaction.

"(Groans), I need another doughnut." said Cass. "Uh, honey, maybe you've had enough doughnuts." said Roy gently, noticing that she ate six doughnuts from a box that originally held a dozen.

"I'm eating for two, Roy; it's good for the baby." said Cass, as she ate a doughnut, while laying her hand on her swollen stomach.

The two then went upstairs to their room. "You better make this up to Aunt Cass before she eats everything in the cafe, as if the pregnancy cravings weren't enough already." said Tadashi.

"I will." said Hiro, as he got on his computer. "And I hoped you learned your lesson." Tadashi added. "Absolutely." said Hiro, turning around. Tadashi then saw the look on his face.

"You're going out again, aren't you?" he asked. "There's a bot fight across town. If i go now I can still make it." said Hiro, getting up. He grabbed his robot, but Tadashi grabbed in by his jacket hood.

"When are you gonna start doing something with that brain of yours?" he asked poking Hiro's head. "What go to college like you? So people can tell me stuff I already know?" asked Hiro, smacking his brother's hand away.

"Unbelievable, you graduated high school at 13, and this is how you want to spend your life?" asked Tadashi. "Well maybe it is." Hiro shot back. "All right, I'll drive you." said Tadashi.

"What?" asked Hiro. "I can't stop you, but I can at least take you." Tadashi explained. "Awesome." said Hiro, as he went downstairs. Tadashi got a clever look on his face. "This'll teach him a lesson." said Tadashi, and he followed Hiro downstairs.

**Well that's chapter 1, plz review and comment**


	2. Applying for University

**A little note before we get started, I appreciate everyone whose put my story down as a favorite and are following it, but could you all please review it too, I really want feedback on this story, thank you.**

**Chapter 2: Applying for University  
**

The two then came up to Tadashi's school, the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. "Why are we here? The bot fight's the other way." said Hiro. "I just need to get something, come on." said Tadashi, going up to the school.

Hiro reluctantly followed it brother inside. "Can we hurry up, I really don't want to see your nerdy school." said Hiro. The two walked into the school, and into the lab. There Hiro saw people working on all kinds of technology.

He had to admit he was a little impressed. Suddenly a girl on a bike drove by, but it wasn't an ordinary bike, the wheels looked more like disks than wheels. She hung up the bike, and walked away, and Hiro went over to it.

"Whoa, electro mag suspension?" he asked, as he moved his hands on the disk. "Hey! Who are you?" asked the girl. Nervous, Hiro just stammered. "GoGo, this is my brother, Hiro." introduced Tadashi.

GoGo took off her helmet, and popped her gum. "Welcome to the nerd lab." she said, clearly she heard him say the school was nerdy. "(Laughs nervously), yeah. I've never seen electro mag suspension on a bike before." said Hiro.

"Zero resistance, faster bike. But not fast enough...yet." said GoGo, throwing the disk in the recycle. Then Hiro walked over to another part of the lab. There he saw a young guy standing next to a tall transparent tube.

"Whoa, whoa, don't move. Behind the line please." he said, and Hiro got back on the other side of the line. "Hey Wasabi, this is my brother, Hiro." said Tadashi. "Hello, Hiro. Prepare to be amazed. Catch." said Wasbai, and he threw Hiro an apple.

But the apple came out in thing slices, like paper. "Whoa." said Hiro, holding a piece of the apple. Wasabi turned on a switch, to reveal green lasers, between the two tubes.

"Laser induced plasma?" asked Hiro. "Yep, with a little magnetic confinement for ultra precision." explained Wasabi, as he put his tool back on with work desk.

Everything on the desk was outlined, and looked completely neat. "Wow, how you find anything in this mess?" asked Hiro. "I have a system: a place for everything and everything in its' place."

"I need this." said GoGo, grabbing a wrench off the desk, and making everything clutter together. "You can't do that, you've disrupted the balance." said Wasabi. It was obvious to Hiro that he had OCD when it came to keeping things neat.

Then a girl came by rolling a large black ball. "Hey Tadashi, oh and you must be Hiro it's so great to finally meet you." she said. "Uh, you to." said Hiro awkwardly. "Oh, you have to come see this." she said, pulling Hiro over to her station.

The black ball then rolled onto a platform, and rose up. "That a whole lot of tungsten carbide." he said. "Four hundred pounds of it. And look, look, you're gonna love this. A dash of pleochroic acid, a smige of cobalt, a hint of hydrogen peroxide, super heat it to 500 kelvin, and... ta da." she said, as she mixed some chemicals, and sprayed it all over the ball turning it bright pink.

"It's really, pink." said Hiro. "Here's the best part." she said, and with one little tap the whole thing exploded. "Whoa." said Hiro amazed. "I know right? A chemical miracle."

"Not bad, Honey Lemon." said Tadashi. "GoGo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi?" asked Hiro. "I only spilled wasabi on my shirt once." said Wasabi. "Fred comes up with the nicknames." explained Tadashi.

"Who's Fred?" asked Hiro. "This guy right here." said voice. Hiro turned to see a monster looking at him which surprised him. "Don't be alarmed, it's just a suit, this isn't my actual body. The name's Fred school mascot by day, but by night...I'm still the school mascot." said Fred.

"So what's your major?" asked Hiro. "Oh, I'm not a student, but I am a science enthusiast. I've been trying to get Honey to invent a formula that can change me into a fire breathing lizard, but she says that's not science." Fred explained.

"It's really not." said Honey. "Yeah, and I guess the shrink ray I asked Wasabi for isn't science either?" "Nope." answered Wasabi. While Fred kept going on, Tadashi called Hiro into his lab.

"So want to see what I'm working on?" he asked. "Sure." answered Hiro. Tadashi went over to his desk, and pulled out a roll of duct tape. "Duct tape, that's real original bro, but it's already been invented." said Hiro, as Tadashi rolled up his jacket sleeve, and placed the tape on his arm, and suddenly pulled it off.

"Oww, what was that for, oww?" asked Hiro. Suddenly, a little red box in the room beeped, and out of the box came large puffy white robot. It walked out of the box, and walked over to Hiro.

But there was a stool in the way, so he moved it out of the way. "Hello, I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion." it said. "A nurse bot?" asked Hiro.

"I programed him with the knowledge of over 10,000 medical conditions, and how to treat them." said Tadashi. "It looks like a walking marshmallow." said Hiro. "I responded when you said "ow", let me scan you for injuries." said Baymax.

"Hmm, you seem the have a mild skin irritation on your right forearm. The right treatment would be some anti-bacterial spray." said Baymax. "Thanks, but I'm allergic to anti-bacterial spray." said Hiro.

"According to your medical records you have a slight allergy to peanuts, but not to anti-bacterial spray." said Baymax, and with that he sprayed some spray out of his finger.

After that Hiro looked him over, and saw he had cameras, and how the inside of him was built. "And this chip is what makes Baymax, Baymax." said Tadashi, opening the place where Baymax's chip went.

"Working late again, Tadashi?" asked a voice. The two turned around, and saw an older man in the door. "Evening, Professor Callaghan. This is my brother Hiro, we were just stopping by." explained Tadashi.

"Robert Callaghan, the inventor of all the robots?" asked Hiro. "The same, nice to meet you, Hiro, so do you plan on going here someday, we could use your talents." said Professor Callaghan.

"I don't know Professor, Hiro has great career in bot fighting." said Tadashi. "Ah, bot fighting, my daughter Abigail used to love those, anyway good night, hope to see you here sometime, Hiro." said Professor Callaghan, and he left.

Outside, Tadashi was waiting for Hiro on his scooter. "Come on, Hiro if you want to catch the fight you better hurry." he said. "I have to go here. I really need to, I'll go insane if I don't. How do I get in." asked Hiro, as he got on the back of the scooter.

Tadashi smirked his plan had worked.

**That's chapter 2 plz review**


	3. Goodbye Tadashi

**Chapter 3: Goodbye Tadashi  
**

The next day Tadashi pinned a flier on Hiro's wall. "Anyone who can invent something that impresses Professor Callaghan gets into the school." he said. "This'll be a cinch." said Hiro.

He opened it notebook, and picked up a pencil. But after a while there were crumpled up paper balls everywhere, and Hiro's head was on his desk. "I got nothing." he said. "I figured this." said Tadashi.

Just then their uncle came into the room. "Boys." he said. "Hey, Uncle Roy, what's up?" asked Tadashi. "Turns out we forgot to paint the baby's room, and we need a place to put some of the stuff 'till it's finished, would you mind if we put it in here?" asked Roy.

"Sure go ahead." answered Tadashi. "Great, thanks." said Roy, as he set the crib, cradle, and baby blankets along the side of the wall, and left.

"Great, now how am I suppose to come up with an idea, when our room's full of baby stuff?" asked Hiro. Tadashi grabbed him, and held him by his ankles, while the rest of him was on his back.

"What are you doing?" asked Hiro. "You need to look at things from a different angle." explained Tadashi, as he began spinning around. While the room was spinning, his eye caught it little robot, and that's when he got an idea. "That's it." he said.

* * *

He went down to their garage, and got to work. Days passed and Hiro kept working and working. Cass, Roy, and Tadashi often brought him meals, Tadashi's friends from the school came to help, and often he fell asleep while he was working.

Until one night the garage was filled with garbage cans of his inventions. He opened a bin, and showed Tadashi, and the two fist bumped. That night Cass and Roy drove Tadashi and Hiro to the school, for the presentation.

"Well, good luck, Hiro. We'll be in the audience watching you." said Roy. "Yes, now come on Roy, I need to find the restrooms." said Cass. "Coming, dear." said Roy, as he helped his wife up the stairs.

While the couple went inside, the group helped Hiro and Tadashi carry in the trash bins. "You feel okay, Hiro?" asked Wasabi. "Yeah, just great." answered Hiro. "Yep, he's nervous." said Tadashi.

"No, I'm not." protested Hiro. "Your knees are stiff, and I can see sweat starting to form on your forehead." pointed out Honey. "Woman up, Hiro." said GoGo. "You need anything, water, deodorant, underpants?" asked Wasabi.

"Underpants, really? You are weird, Wasabi." said GoGo. "I call it being prepared." he answered. "Okay, we'll ignore that. You better get up on stage." Tadashi said to Hiro.

"Before you go up, photo op, everybody say Hiro." said Honey, as she pulled out her phone, and snapped a picture of the group.

But Hiro was a little nervous to get on stage, worried that his invention wouldn't be good enough. "Hey, don't worry. You'll do great." said Tadashi, as he handed him the microphone.

So Hiro took a deep breath and walked on stage. Everyone then looked at him. "Uh, hello, my name's Hiro Hamada, and uh..." he started, then the microphone made that feedback noise.

He chuckled nervously, until he saw Tadashi in the audience giving him a thumbs up. "This is a micro-bot." said Hiro, holding up a small back nanobot. "I know it may not look like much but with this neural-cranial transmitter, it can do much more." said Hiro, as he put a computer looking headband on his head.

Then out of the garbage bins flew tons and tons of microbots. "They can be used for anything, construction, transportation, the possibilities are endless." said Hiro demonstrating what the microbots could do.

In the audience Professor Callaghan was impressed. "And that's microbots." finished Hiro, and he took a bow. Everyone clapped and cheered for him. As Hiro got down from the stage his family and friends came up to him.

"Hiro, that was awesome." said Tadashi. "It truly was." said Professor Callaghan coming up to them. "Thank you, sir." said Hiro. "You have real potential, Hiro. I look forward to seeing you here." he said, handing Hiro a letter of acceptance.

"Wow, thanks." said Hiro, looking at the letter. "You really do have potential." said a voice. Tadashi, Hiro, and Professor Callaghan looked up to see a man in a suit walking towards them.

"Alistair Krei. CEO of Krei Tech Industries. May I?" he asked, referring to the micro bot. Hiro handed it to him, and he looked it over. "You know, Hiro. I want to make you an offer, I want to buy your microbots. We're always looking for new things at the company." said Mr. Krei.

"Be careful, Hiro. Mr. Krei here, doesn't really think before he buys. You best want to be careful." warned Professor Callaghan. "Uh, sorry, Mr. Krei, but my microbots aren't for sale." said Hiro, politely.

"Well suit yourself." said Mr. Krei, walking away. "Mr. Krei, I believe that's my brother's." said Tadashi. Mr. Krei looked in his hand, to see he still had Hiro's microbot.

"Oh, sorry." he said, and tossed it back to Hiro. A little later, everyone walked out happy that Hiro got in. "Great job, Hiro." said Roy. "We're so proud of you." said Cass, pinching his cheek.

"Come on let's get some food, on us at the cafe." said Roy. "You guys go on, Hiro and I'll be right there." said Tadashi. "All right, see you two later." said Cass.

Tadashi and Hiro walked away from the building, and onto the bridge. "Congrats, bro, and also I got to tell you something." said Tadashi. "What that you knew I'd do great?" asked Hiro.

"No, that your fly was during the whole thing." said Tadashi. "Yeah, right." said Hiro, chuckling. Then he looked down. "Why, didn't you say something sooner?" he asked, zipping his zipper.

"I know you'll do great at this school." said Tadashi. The brothers smiled at each other, when suddenly they heard an explosion, coming from the building.

They looked over, and saw the place in flames. "Come on." said Tadashi, running to the building with Hiro behind him. When they got close they saw all the people running away in terror.

"Where's Professor Callaghan?" Tadashi asked a civilian. "He's still inside." she said, and kept running. Tadashi started heading inside. "Tadashi, what're you doing?" asked Hiro.

"I have to save him." answered Tadashi, and he ran into the building, his cap flying off. Hiro picked it up, and tried to go after him, but there was a massive explosion, and Hiro was knocked out.

A while later Cass, Roy, and the others had came back to the building when they had heard what happened. An officer told them that Hiro was in a nearby paramedic truck.

They all ran to the truck, and saw Hiro sitting there with his head down. "Hiro, sweetie. Are you okay, where's Tadashi?" asked Cass. Hiro looked up to reveal that he'd been crying, and he held Tadashi's cap in his hands.

It was then everyone knew what had happened.

**That's chapter 3, plz review and comment**


	4. Uncovering a Plot

**Now I know some of you readers were a little disappointed that I let Tadashi die, but I assure you that end of the story will make up for it, and check out the poll on my profile.  
**

**Chapter 4: Uncovering a Plot  
**

Days later everyone gathered at the cafe after Tadashi's funeral. Everyone wore their best black outfits, and sat around drinking coffee, (except for Cass who drank tea).

Hiro however was sitting on the top off the stairs, looking depressed, and then went up to his room. A week had passed, and Hiro didn't leave his room, or go to school.

One morning, he was just sitting in a beanbag chair on Tadashi's side of the room. Then Cass came into the room carrying a plate of pancakes and bacon. "I brought you some breakfast, in case you were hungry." she said.

"Thanks." said Hiro sadly. Cass set the plate down, and took the plate of the dinner Roy gave him last night, the food was still on the plate. "You know, the university called. They say it's not too late for you to register." she added.

"Thanks, I'll think about it." said Hiro. Cass went back downstairs. "How's he doing?" asked Roy. "He still hasn't eaten, Roy." answered Cass. Roy put an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"You know how much Tadashi meant to Hiro. It's just going to take a little more time." he said. "I hope you're right." said Cass, as she looked down at her swollen stomach.

"I really don't want the baby coming into this kind of atmosphere." Upstairs Hiro closed the blinds that Cass had opened, and saw he had a video message. He clicked it, and saw it was a video from his friends.

"Hey, Hiro, we miss you at school." said Honey. "We hope to see you soon." added Wasabi. "If I could, I would go through the screen and give you a hug." said Fred, and the message finished.

Hiro then looked at the letter of acceptance, and his robot. Deciding between going back to bot fighting or going to school, like Tadashi wanted. He tossed the letter in the trash, and picked up his robot.

But a piece of the robot fell off, right on his toe. "Oww, oww, ouch." said Hiro sitting up on his bed, and holding his toe. Then the small alarm went off on Tadashi's side of the room, and out came Baymax.

He made his way over to Hiro while knocking down a few books. "Hello, I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion." he said. "Uh, hey. Baymax I didn't know you were still active." said Hiro.

"I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the trouble?" asked Baymax. "Oh, I just stubbed my toe a little. I'm fine." answered Hiro. "On a scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain?" asked Baymax.

"A zero. I'm okay, really. Thanks you can shrink now." said Hiro. "Does it hurt when I touch it?" asked Baymax. "That's okay, no touching, I'm fiiiiine." said Hiro, as he fell backwards, between his bed and the desk.

He tried to get out, but he was stuck. "You have fallen." said Baymax. "Ya think?" asked Hiro. He reached up to grab the shelf, but the shelf broke, sending Hiro's action figures sliding down on top off him.

Baymax asked how would rate his pain four times. "(Groans), zero." answered Hiro. "It is all right to cry." said Baymax, getting ready to pick him up. "No, no, no, no, no." said Hiro.

"Crying is a natural response to pain." explained Baymax. "I'm not crying." said Hiro, squirming out of Baymax's arms. "I will scan you for injuries." "Don't scan me." "Scan complete."

"Unbelievable." said Hiro. "So have sustained no injuries. However, your hormone and neurotransmitter levels indicate that you are experiencing mood swings. Common in adolescence. Diagnosis? Puberty." said Baymax.

"Whoa, what? Okay look this has been great, but you need to go back in your box." said Hiro, freaked out. "You should prepare to experience excessive hair growth on the face, chest, underarms, and..." said Baymax.

"Okay, let's get you back in your luggage." interrupted Hiro, as he tried to put Baymax back in his container. "I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care." said Baymax.

"I'm satisfied with my, whoa." said Hiro, but he slid off Baymax and onto the floor. While he was down there, he heard something coming from his jacket pocket.

He reached in to reveal the last microbot he had. It was moving around like crazy. "My microbot, that's impossible. I must be broken." said Hiro, putting it in a petri dish.

Baymax then looked at the mircobot. "Your microbot is trying to go somewhere." he said. "I told you it's broken." said Hiro. "It's trying to go somewhere." said Baymax.

"Well why don't you go find out where." suggested Hiro, really not paying attention. "Will it help your emotional state?" asked Baymax. "Yeah, sure, whatever." said Hiro.

A few seconds later, Baymax heard noise coming from outside his window. He looked out, and saw Baymax carrying the dish into the street. "Baymax!" he shouted.

He quickly grabbed his shoes and jacket, and flew downstairs. "Whoa, Hiro where are you going?" asked Cass. "Uh, I'm going to apply for classes." Hiro lied. "Oh, honey that's wonderful." said Cass, hugging her nephew.

"Yeah, great." said Hiro. "Well special dinner tonight, I'll make those spicy chicken wings. That make your face melt." said Cass. "Yeah, sounds great, gotta go." said Hiro.

"Wait, one more hug." said Cass, giving him another hug. "Oh, wait till your uncle gets home, he'll be so proud." said Cass, walking away. Hiro quickly ran out, and followed Baymax through the crowd.

Finally he found Baymax standing outside an old abandoned warehouse. "I found where your microbot is trying to go." said Baymax. "I told you the dumb thing's broken." said Hiro, taking away the dish.

But then he saw that the microbot was moving towards the door, like it wanted to go inside. Hiro looked at the door which had a giant lock on it. "We can't get in this way." said Hiro.

"There's a way in." said Baymax, he pointed to the window. Soon Hiro was on top of Baymax's head. "I advise you to be careful. A fall from this height would result in injury." he said.

Hiro managed to get through the window, and soon saw Baymax stuck in it. "Excuse me, while I let out some air." said Baymax, and with that he deflated a little bit, and squeezed through.

"It will take me a moment to get filled back up again." he said. "You do that." said Hiro. He went downstairs, and took a look around. While he was doing so, he saw something behind some curtains.

He quickly grabbed a broom, and went through the curtains. He didn't see anyone, but he did see a conveyor belt making microbots. He went over, and picked them up in his hands.

"My microbots?" he asked. Then he saw that there were hundreds of bins on the floor, each containing trillions of microbots. "Someone's been making them, lots of them." he said.

"Hiro?" asked Baymax. Hiro yelped, and turned around. "Baymax, you gave me a heart attack." he said. "My hands are equipped with defibrillators, clear." said Baymax, reaching his hands towards Hiro's chest.

"Stop, stop. It's just an expression." said Hiro. Suddenly the microbot he had started moving like crazy, and behind him, all the microbots were coming out from the bins.

"Oh no." said Baymax. "Run!" shouted Hiro, as he ran, but looked back to see Baymax just walking slowly. "I am not fast." he explained. "Yeah, no kidding." said Hiro, as he grabbed his hand, and pulled him.

They ran to the door, and Hiro tried to open it but it was locked. "Kick it down." he told Baymax. He did, but no dice. "Then punch it." He did, but still nothing. As the microbots got closer, Hiro realized they had to go out the way they came in.

Hurrying up the stairs, Hiro tried to push Baymax out the window, but he was too big. He looked back, and saw a man wearing a kabuki mask, staring at him. He lifted his hands and the microbots, did as he did.

With all his might Hiro pushed Baymax, until he got out, and he and Baymax fell out the window. Baymax quickly grabbed onto Hiro, as the two fell. And Hiro landed on the ground with a shocked look on his face.

**That's chapter 4, plz review and comment**


	5. Going After Him

**Chapter 5: Going After Him  
**

At the San Fransokyo Police Department, Hiro was inside telling a police officer what had happened. "So a man in a kabuki mask attacked you with an army of miniature flying robots?" he asked.

"Microbots. He was controlling them telepathically with a neural-cranial transmitter." said Hiro. "So Mr. Kabuki was using his mind to control the robots when he attacked you and balloon man." said the officer, as he saw Baymax putting some tape on his arm to stop some leaks.

"And you didn't report your microbots stolen?" he asked. "Well I thought they were all destroyed in the fire. Look I know is hard to believe, but I have a witness. Baymax, tell him." said Hiro.

"Yes, officer. He's telling the truuuuth." said Baymax, as he suddenly went limp. "What's wrong with you?" asked Hiro. "Lowwww battery." said Baymax. He suddenly started going loopy.

"Okay, just keep it together." said Hiro. "Kid, why don't we call your parents, and have the pick you up. Write your name and number down on this..." said the officer, but when he turned around, Hiro and Baymax were gone.

Outside Baymax was leaning on top of Hiro. "I got to get you home to your charger, can you walk?" said Hiro. "I will scan you now..." said Baymax, loopy. Hiro just groaned.

Later Hiro arrived home, and snuck Baymax inside. "If my aunt and uncle ask we were at school all day, got it?" asked Hiro. "We jumped out a window." said Baymax loudly.

"No, no, quiet." hissed Hiro. "We jumped out a window." whispered Baymax. "You can't say things like that around Aunt Cass and Uncle Roy." said Hiro. He then shushed him, and went upstairs.

Baymax tried to go up a step, but fell. "Hiro, you home sweetie?" asked Cass. "That's right." said Hiro, and he quickly went upstairs. "I thought I heard you." said Cass. "Hey, there sport. Your aunt told me about you going to school, that's great." said Roy, ruffling his hair.

"Oh, and wings are almost done." said Cass. "Honey are you sure you should be eating those?" asked Roy going over to her. "Roy, they're just wings." said Cass. "Weeeeee."said Baymax.

"Will you be quiet." said Hiro, holding him back. "Yeah, wings. You're going to love these." said Cass. While the two weren't looking, Hiro pushed Baymax up to his room.

"Okay, tell us everything." said Roy. Hiro quickly came back downstairs. "Listen guys, since I'm behind, I have lots of school stuff to catch up on." said Hiro. There was suddenly a noise coming from upstairs.

"What was that?" asked Cass. "Oh, Mochi, you know that cat." said Hiro. He suddenly felt something by his feet, which was Mochi. He quickly tossed Mochi upstairs. "All right, just don't overwork yourself." said Cass, handing him a plate.

"Hairy baby, hairy baby." said Baymax stoking Mochi. "All right, let's get you in your charger, one foot in front of the other." said Hiro, and he put Baymax in for charging.

He then plopped down on his bed. "This doesn't make any sense." said Hiro, pulling out the microbot he had. "Tadashi." said Baymax. "What?" asked Hiro. "Tadashi." said Baymax again looking at Tadashi's bed.

"Oh, Tadashi's gone Baymax. He died." answered Hiro, as he pulled the screen the separated the room. "He shouldn't be gone with the proper diet and exercise, he should've lived a long life." said Baymax.

"Yeah, he should've, but he's gone there was a fire." said Hiro, sitting down in a chair. "Tadashi is here." said Baymax. "I know. People keep saying he's not really gone as long as we remember him. But it still hurts." said Hiro.

"I detect no sign of physical injury." said Baymax. "It's a different kind of hurt." explained Hiro. When Baymax was finished charging, he walked out of the charger. "You are my patient. I would like to help." he said.

"You can't help something like this." said Hiro. He suddenly heard a sound, he turned to see Baymax with his hand on top of the computer, and images showing up on it.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "I'm gathering data on personal loss. Data transfer complete. Treatment includes contact with relatives and friends. I am contacting them now." said Baymax.

Pictures of Wasabi, Fred, Honey, and GoGo appeared on his chest. "No don't do that." said Hiro. "Your friends have been contacted." said Baymax. "Unbelievable." said Hiro.

He suddenly felt Baymax put his arms around him. "What are you doing now?" he asked. "Another treatment is compassion and physical support like hugging." explained Baymax.

"I'm okay, really." said Hiro. "You will be all right, there, there." said Baymax, patting Hiro's head. "Thanks, Baymax." said Hiro, giving him a small hug. "I am sorry, about the fire." said Baymax.

"That's okay, it was just an accident." said Hiro. Then he looked over at his microbot. "Or unless it wasn't. The man in the mask he must've stolen my microbots at the show case, and set the fire to cover his tracks. He's responsible for Tadashi's death, we gotta catch that guy." said Hiro, firmly.

He and Baymax quietly snuck out of the house and into the garage. "But first you're gonna need some upgrades." said Hiro as he scanned Baymax. He then made a chip that had data about karate, and made him some armor.

"I have some concerns. This armor may undermine my non-threatening huggable design." said Baymax, when Hiro finished putting the armor on him. "That's the idea." said Hiro.

When the chip was finished, he carefully slid it in along side his medical one. "I don't understand, how does knowing karate make me a better healthcare companion?" asked Baymax.

"Well, you want to keep me healthy, don't you? Now punch this." said Hiro, holding up a wooden board. Baymax did so, and the board broke in two. After trying out a few moves, Baymax was ready.

"Awesome fist bump." said Hiro. "Fist bump isn't in my fighting database." said Baymax. "No, this isn't a fighting thing. This is something people do when they're happy or excited." explained Hiro.

He took Baymax's hand, and did the fist bump handshake. After they bumped fists, Hiro made a rocket sound, while Baymax went bla, bla, bla.

The two went back to the warehouse, and Baymax kicked down the door, but when they went in they saw that the conveyor belt, microbots, and the man in the mask were gone.

"We're too late." said Hiro. Suddenly the microbot in the dish started moving again. "Your tiny robot is trying to go somewhere." said Baymax. Hiro followed the microbot, out onto the pier, and was about to fall into the water, until Baymax grabbed his hood.

"Always wait an hour after eating before swimming." he said. At first Hiro couldn't see anything, then through the fog, he saw the man in the mask. "Come on." said Hiro.

He and Baymax his behind a cargo box. "Your heart rate as increased dramatically." said Baymax. "All right, Baymax it's time to use those upgrades." said Hiro.

But before he could some headlights flashed in their eyes. When Hiro could look he saw a car, and out came his friends. "Hiro?" asked Wasabi. "Guys what are you doing here?" hissed Hiro.

"Us, what are you doing here?" he asked. "Just out for a walk, helps with my mood swings." answered Hiro. "Is that Baymax?" he asked. "Yes, now you have..." started Hiro.

"Uh, why is wearing carbon fiber underpants?" asked GoGo. "I also know karate." said Baymax. "Listen you guys have to go." said Hiro. "No, don't push us away Hiro. We're here for you that's why Baymax contacted us." said Honey.

"The treatment for dealing with a personal loss, is being with loved ones and friends. Would anyone like to share their feelings?" said Baymax. "Oh, I'd like to." said Fred.

But before he could say anything, the man in the mask appeared, flying on the microbots, holding up his hands, and thousands of microbots were in the air.

"Uh, am I the only one who sees that?" asked Fred nervously.

**That's chapter 5, plz review and comment**


	6. Training

**Chapter 6: Training  
**

The man in the mask was used the microbots to lift another cargo box, and then threw it at the group. Wasabi began yelling and panicking until he realized the Baymax was holding it up.

"You guys go, Baymax get him." said Hiro. GoGo grabbed Hiro, and pulled him over to the car. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Saving your life." she answered. "Baymax can take him." assured Hiro.

But they saw Baymax falling from the sky, and he landed right on top of the car. "Time to go." said Wasabi, and he hit the gas, and drove away. They drove through the streets, but the man was right on their tails.

"Hiro what's going on?" asked Honey. "That guy stole my microbots, and started the fire. But I don't know who he is." explained Hiro. As they drove away, Fred looked back to see the man.

"A man in a mask and black cape. We're under attack from a super villain guys. How cool is that? I mean it's scary but how cool?" he said. Up front GoGo was getting tired of Wasabi's driving, so she spit out her gum, and made her way to the driver's seat, pushing Wasabi out the way.

She slammed on the gas pedal the car went like lightening down the road. Finally they swerved back to the pier, but GoGo couldn't hit the brakes in time, and the car went off into the harbor.

The man in the mask stopped at the pier, believing he had gotten rid of them, he turned and left. In the harbor, the gang managed to get out of the car, but they needed to resurface to get air.

Baymax's armor came off, he grabbed them all, and floated back up to the surface. They all climbed on Baymax, and they floated back to the pier. "Your body temperatures are low, I suggest we go somewhere warm." said Baymax.

"I know a place." said Fred. He led the gang to a place that took a few minutes to walk to. "Are we there yet?" asked Wasabi. "Yes, yes we are." said Fred, gesturing to a place.

Everyone looked at what he was gesturing to, and saw a huge mansion. "Come on." said Fred, going up to the door. "What are you doing?" asked Hiro. "Oh, right, welcome to mi casa. That's French for door." said Fred.

"It's really not." said Honey. "Listen, you idiot. A lunatic in mask just tried to kill us, we don't have time..." said GoGo. But before she could say anything else, a butler opened the door.

"Welcome home, Master Fredrick." he said. "Hey, Heathcliff." said Fred. The others were shocked, this was actually Fred's house. "Come on, guys. We should be safe here." he said.

He fist bumped Heathcliff, and led the others inside. When Baymax came in, he fist bumped him, and made the "bla, bla, bla" sound. "This is actually your house?" asked Wasabi.

"Well it's my parents' house, but they're off on the islands somewhere." explained Fred. He clapped his hands and doors opened to reveal his private quarters (bedroom), which was adorned in comics, monsters, and superhero stuff.

While the others were taking in the sight, Hiro sat down at a table and began drawing a picture. "Your body temperature is still low." said Baymax. "Yeah, whatever." said Hiro, not really paying attention.

Baymax the rested himself on top of Hiro, and his body started to heat up and turn red. Fred then threw himself on top of Baymax. "It's like spooning a warm marshmallow." he said.

Soon everyone was on Baymax, and they were warmed up in no time. "Do you guys recognize this symbol?" asked Hiro. He had drawn a bird with a circle around it.

"Yes, it's a bird." said Fred. "No, the man in the mask was wearing this symbol on his jacket sleeve." explained Hiro. "Catching the man in the mask will help Hiro's emotional state." explained Baymax.

"Catch him, we don't even know who he is." said GoGo. "I have a theory." said Fred. He sat them all down, and handed them some comic books. "Fred, what do these stupid comics have to do with anything?" asked GoGo, annoyed.

"Don't you see, the man in the mask is obviously..." said Fred, as he pressed a button on a remote. And a screen appeared. "... Alistair Krei." he finished, showing him on the screen.

"What?" asked Hiro. "He wanted your microbots, and you said no. And rules don't apply to super villains." explained Fred. "It can't be him, he's too high-profile. The guy in the mask couldn't be him." said Hiro.

"But then who could he be?" asked Honey. "I don't know we don't know anything about him." said Hiro. "His blood type is AB negative, his cholesterol is slightly high." said Baymax.

"Baymax, you scanned him?" asked Hiro. "Of course, I'm programmed to know everyone's healthcare needs." answered Baymax. "That's perfect. I can use the data from your processor to find him." said Hiro.

"Uh, you'd have to scan like everyone in San Fransokyo." said GoGo. "And took could take who knows how long." added Wasabi. "I just need to look for a new angle." said Hiro.

He then spotted one of Fred's action figures. "That's it, all scan the whole city at the same time. I just need to upgrade Baymax's sensor." he said. Then he spotted some more of Fred's toys.

"In fact, if we're gonna catch that guy I'm gonna need to upgrade all of you." he said. "Upgrade who now?" asked Wasabi. "Those who have suffered a loss require the company of family and friends." said Baymax.

"I like where this is heading." said Fred. "We can't go against that guy, we're nerds." said Wasabi. "Hiro, we'd really like to help, but we're just, us." added Honey.

"Maybe, but you could be way more." said Hiro, looking at a picture on the wall. Then they all started looking at the picture. "Tadashi was our best friend, we're in." said GoGo.

"This is it. Our origin story, we're gonna be superheros." said Fred.

* * *

The next day at Hiro's garage, Hiro gave them the plan. "The transmitter must be in his mask, if we get the mask, he can't control the microbots, game over." he said. And then they went to work.

Each member showed Hiro how their inventions/experiments worked, (except Fred who just showed how good he was at imitating monsters). Hiro began designing super suits for them all.

For Honey he designed a pink outfit, and a purse that could make chem-balls. When she tried it out on Heathcliff, she froze his legs, and got the mask off him. Next was GoGo's outfit.

It was a yellow suit with electro-mag suspension wheels at the feet. With them she could zoom really fast, and she tied Heathcliff up with a garden hose, during her training, and got the mask off him.

The next outfit he made was Fred's which was a monster suit that could allow him to jump to extraordinary height, and breathe fire. When he did his training, he surrounded Heathcliff with fire, and dove into the middle, and pulled off the mask.

Wasabi's suit was green, and at the arms he was able to form plasma cutters that could slice through anything. He sliced through tennis balls at his training session.

Finally it was time to show everyone Baymax's suit. He was on his way out the door with his suit in his backpack, when his aunt and uncle stopped him. "Hiro, where are you going?" asked Roy.

"Uh, to a study group with the others." answered Hiro. "Oh, well before you go, we have good news." said Roy. "What is it?" asked Hiro. "Well, I just got back from my doctor's appointment, and he says we can expect the baby any day now." said Cass.

"Oh, uh, that's really great, Aunt Cass. Well I gotta go now, see you." said Hiro, going out the door. At Fred's house he called everyone out to show them Baymax.

"May I present, Baymax 2.0." said Hiro. Baymax stood in red and purple armor. "He's glorious." said Fred. "Hello." said Baymax. A butterfly then landed on his hand, and flew away, and Baymax started walking after it.

"Whoa whoa, focus." said Hiro. He showed them how Baymax had rocket fists, and wings, and had climbed on his back to show them how he flew. It was a rough take-off, but then it turned into too rough.

They flew all over the city dodging things that were in their way, until finally they got it. They sat on top of a blimp, and watched the sky. "I detect something is on your mind. And it is bothering you." said Baymax.

"Oh, it's nothing really." said Hiro. "I do not think it is just nothing." said Baymax. "Well, Aunt Cass' is going to have her baby soon." said Hiro. "And that upsets you?" asked Baymax.

"No, it's not that. It's just that for 14 years I've been the younger sibling, now I have to be the older role model for some baby. I don't know if I'll do a good job." explained Hiro.

"I am sure you will be good to the baby." said Baymax. Hiro smiled a little. "Thanks, Baymax. Well, we're high enough, do your thing." he said. Baymax then scanned the whole city, and he finally got a match.

"The man in the mask is located on that island." said Baymax, pointing to an island off in the harbor. "We got him." said Hiro.

**That's chapter 6, plz review and comment**


	7. Behing the Mask

**Chapter 7: Behind the Mask  
**

Hiro and Baymax gathered the others, and Baymax flew them to the island. Honey, Hiro, and GoGo rode on his shoulders, while Fred Wasabi held onto his arms.

"You know if I wasn't afraid of heights I would love this, but since I'm afraid of heights I don't love it." said Wasabi. When they got close enough, Baymax landed on a part of the island that was fenced off.

"Our first landing as a team, it was awesome." said Fred. "Uh, do you see that sign, it says quarantined, do you have any idea what that means?" asked Wasabi. "Quarantined, means to keep away to prevent contamination."said Baymax.

"Exactly." said Wasabi. The team quietly made their way towards a door, when they heard a twig snap. The quickly started attacking with their weapons, and when they looked they saw that it was only a pigeon, and the missed it.

Using his blades Wasabi cut an opening, and the team walked in. As they quietly walked inside, while Fred sang some cheesy theme song about them. "Fred, you keep singing, and I'm gonna plasma cut your face." threatened Wasabi.

"Baymax, can you use your sensors to find him?" asked Hiro. "The walls are interfering with my sensors." answered Baymax. "Great, the robot's broken." said Wasabi.

"Hey, guys, you better take a look at this." said Honey, as she led them to a door. Behind the door was room, and there was a huge computer with a screensaver of the bird symbol.

Hiro moved the mouse, and found a video. It showed that Alistair Krei had an invented a teleporter a few years ago, but it backfired, and the government shut down his project.

"So the man in the mask is Alistair Krei, he wants revenge on the government for shutting down his project." said Hiro. "And he stole you microbots to steal back his machine." said Honey. "Oh no." said Baymax, everyone turned around, and saw the man in mask behind them with his microbots.

"Get the mask." said Hiro. The team sprang into action (sort of), they tried their best, but the man in the mask was too good. He managed to get the four down, and was about to crush them with a microbot replica of his fist, when he saw something.

Hiro and Baymax were flying right at him, he tried to block them with the microbots, but they dodged them. He drew up a microbot tower, which knocked Hiro off of Baymax, but he landed on the man in the mask, and the both fell to the floor.

When Hiro got up, he saw the mask had fallen off the man's face. "It's over Krei." said Hiro. The man got up, and turned around, the man in the mask was...Professor Callaghan!

"Professor Callaghan?" asked Hiro. The others looked shocked. "But the explosion, you died." said Hiro. "No, I had your microbots." he said. "But...Tadashi...he tried to save you." said Hiro.

"That was his mistake!" shouted Callaghan. Hiro's face stiffened. "Baymax, destroy him." said Hiro. "I am not programed to injury a human being." said Baymax. "Not anymore." said Hiro, he opened Baymax's disk compartment, took out his medical disk, and threw it away.

"Baymax, destroy him!" shouted Hiro. With his disk gone, Baymax turned into a robot full on destruction. He tried to kill Professor Callaghan, but the others tried to stop him.

They knew that Hiro had been taken over by his own anger, and killing Callaghan wouldn't solve the situation. Just as Callaghan was getting away on a microbot tower, Baymax lifted his fist, and was about to shoot off his gauntlet, until he stopped.

Honey had put his medical chip back in him, and Callaghan got away. "My healthcare protocol has been violated. I apologize for any distress I have caused." said Baymax.

"How could you do that? We had him." asked Hiro angrily. "What you just did, was not what we signed up for." said Wasabi. "My enhanced scanner has been damaged." said Baymax.

Hiro groaned, and climbed onto his back. The others tried to talk to Hiro, but he and Baymax just flew off leaving them on the island.

* * *

They flew back to the garage, and Hiro took of Baymax's helmet, and did some work on it. "You seem distressed." said Baymax. "I'm fine." answered Hiro, as he put Baymax's helmet back on.

"It is working now?" he asked. "My sensor is operational." answered Baymax. "Good, now let's get..." said Hiro, as he tried to open Baymax' disc compartment, but it was stuck.

"Are you going to remove my healthcare chip?" asked Baymax. "Yes." answered Hiro. He was getting frustrated with the stuck door. "My purpose is to heal the sick and injured." said Baymax.

"Baymax open your door." said Hiro. "Do you want me to destroy Professor Callaghan?" asked Baymax. "Just open." said Hiro. He took off the top part of Baymax's armor, and still tried to open the door.

"Will killing Professor Callaghan improve your emotional state?" asked Baymax. "Yes, no, I don't know. Open your access." said Hiro. "Is this what Tadashi wanted?" asked Baymax.

"Tadashi's gone!" shouted Hiro. "Tadashi's gone." he said again, this time with tears. "Tadashi is here." said Baymax. "No Baymax, he's not here." said Hiro. "Tadashi is here." said Baymax.

Suddenly he heard Tadashi's voice. On Baymax's stomach showed video tests of when Tadashi was building Baymax. Towards the end a tear slid down Hiro's cheek, as he saw that Tadashi made Baymax to help people.

"Thanks, Baymax." said Hiro. "I am so sorry." he added. He then heard noises behind him, he turned and saw the others. "Uh, I..." Hiro started to say, but was stopped when GoGo hugged him.

"We'll catch Callaghan, and this time we'll do it right." she said. Hiro smiled a little at his friends. "How did you guys..." he asked. "Heathcliff came, and picked us up in the family helicopter." explained Fred.

"But there's something you should see." said Honey. She took out a flash drive, and plugged it into Hiro's computer. On the screen was more footage of the teleporter experiment.

There was a pilot who went in, and didn't come out when the machine broke, and that pilot was Callaghan's daughter, Abigail. "Callaghan's daughter was lost when the experiment backfired." said Hiro.

"This a revenge thing. He blames Krei for what happened to Abigail." said Wasabi. "We got to stop him." said Hiro. And they all went off, not to seek vengeance, but justice for Tadashi.

**That's chapter 7, plz review and comment**


	8. Back in Action

**Chapter 8: Back in Action  
**

**Author's note at the bottom**

Back in San Fransokyo, Alistair Krei was at the opening of the new university. "This new campus is the vision of a life-long dream. There were bumps in the road, but those bumps made us stronger. But now we're on our way to a bright future." said Krei, as he spoke the crowd.

Suddenly there were sounds of small objects coming their way. "Bumps in the road? What that what my daughter was?" asked Callaghan angrily. He was riding the microbots, that were surrounding the campus.

Everyone ran away, Krei tried but Callaghan grabbed him with the microbots. "My daughter was just a bump in the road?" he asked again. "Callaghan, what happened with your daughter, that was just an accident." said Krei.

"No, you knew it wasn't ready, you knew it was dangerous. My daughter's gone because of your arrogance." said Callaghan. He called for more mircobots, and they came carry the teleporter.

"Now I'm gonna take everything from you." he said. The microbots held the teleporter up, and it started sucking in everything. "You're gonna watch everything you've built disappear, and then you're next." he said.

"Professor Callaghan." said Hiro. Callaghan looked, and saw the team appear on a stand. "Let him go. Is this what Abigail would've wanted?" said Hiro. "Abigail is gone." said Callaghan.

"This isn't gonna change anything." reasoned Hiro. "Listen to him, Callaghan. I'll give you anything you want." pleaded Krei. "I...want...my...daughter back!" shouted Callaghan, and he threw his microbots at the team.

"Go for the mask, Baymax." said Hiro, as he climbed on Baymax's back. They flew up to him, but Callaghan's microbots, grabbed Baymax's foot, and swung them out of the way.

Hiro was thrown from Baymax's back, and landed in the building. Soon he realized he was being sucked into the portal. He quickly grabbed a hold of some of the debris, as the others sprang into action.

They tried to attack, but they were each caught by the microbots. GoGo got trapped in a microbot ball, Fred was being stretched by them, Wasabi was about to be squished by them, and Honey tried to get to safety inside a bubble she created, but microbots poked holes in it.

Hiro broke through the ceiling, and quickly grabbed a hold of a cable wire. He saw that the others were in trouble, and he needed to think of a plan fast. He then saw how some lose microbots were getting sucked up by the portal.

"That's it. I know what to do. Guys use your big brains, and look for a new angle." said Hiro, on his helmet communicator. Wasabi cut through the floor, and escaped, Honey grabbed hold of one of the microbot sticks, and got pulled out, Fred used his actual hands to grab a sign, and cut the microbots stretching the suit hands, and GoGo spit out her gum, and started spinning as fast as she could, breaking the ball.

But Baymax was struggling to break free from the microbots that covered his body. Then he saw how Hiro was in trouble. Using his rocket fist, he burst through the microbots, and flew up to Hiro.

Hiro jumped on Baymax's back, and they flew down to the others. "I love that robot." said Krei. Callaghan stuck Krei to a piece of debris, and went to go deal wit the team.

"Okay, new plan. Forget the mask, just take out the bots. They'll get sucked up into the portal." said Hiro. "That's what I call a plan." said Wasabi. "Honey, Fred, can you guys give us some cover?" asked Hiro.

"Do you have to ask?" asked Fred. Using his fire breath, Fred created a fog that obstructed Callaghan's vision. Using the microbts he got above it, and saw Hiro and Baymax flying towards him.

He sent more microbots after him, and the two flew up to the portal, and then back down, and Baymax hit the microbot towers with his fist. Down below beneath the fog, the gang was taking out the microbots.

Slicing, freezing, cutting, and breaking them apart, and above whenever Callaghan brought up more towers, Baymax smashed them. And the little bots just floated up into the portal.

He managed to get some microbots about Baymax. "Game over." said Callaghan. He tried to bring up more microbots, but none would come up. "Looks like you're out of microbots." Hiro pointed out.

Baymax broke free from the last microbots, and headed towards Baymax. Callaghan prepared to have his face punched, but he didn't feel anything. He looked up, and saw Baymax's fist was just inches away from his face.

"Our programming prevents us from injuring human beings But we will take take." said Hiro, as Baymax took the mask of Callaghan. Baymax crushed it, and all the remaining microbots fell to the ground.

Baymax grabbed a falling Callaghan, and the portal came down too. Back on the ground everyone needed to get away quickly because the portal was tearing itself apart.

Everyone started to get away, except for Baymax who was staring at the portal. "Baymax, we need to go." said Hiro. "My sensors detect signs of life, coming from there." said Baymax, pointing to the portal.

"The life is female, she seems to be in hyper sleep." "Callaghan's daughter, she's still alive." said Hiro. "Abigail?" asked Callaghan. "We have to save her." said Hiro, getting on Baymax's back.

"The portal's unstable, you'll never make it out of there." said Krei. "She's alive in there, someone has to do something." said Hiro, and with that Hiro and Baymax flew through the portal.

Inside they floated through the debris, and colorful clouds, then they spotted Abigail's ship. They managed to grab the ship, and headed towards the entrance. But the portal was become even more unstable and they may not make it out in time.

But Baymax had a solution, he would use his rocket fist to blow them out, but he wouldn't be able to make it. Hiro didn't want Baymax to leave him. "I will always be with you, Hiro." said Baymax.

Hiro felt tears coming out of his eyes. "Are you satisfied with your care?" asked Baymax. Hiro took a deep breathe and said, "I'm satisfied with my care." Baymax shot off his rocket fist, blasting Hiro and Abigail off, and leaving him behind.

The two fell out of the portal, and it closed up. Once they got from behind the debris, the others wondered where Baymax was. Hiro told them he sacrificed himself to save him, and Abigail, the only thing left of him was his metal gauntlet.

**That's chapter 8, plz review and comment. Oh be sure to get those last minutes votes in because next chapter it's baby time.**


	9. Welcome Baby

**Chapter 9: Welcome Baby  
**

A few weeks later, Hiro had really registered for school, and was going to school in his new San Fransokyo Institute of Technology sweatshirt. "Here's your lunch, Hiro." said Cass handing him a brown bag.

"Thanks." said Hiro, hugging her. But before he left, he gave her one last hug. Hiro and his friends walked to school, and Hiro was assigned Tadashi's old lab. While he was in there setting up, he opened a box that had Baymax's gauntlet.

He set it on the table, and fist bumped it. "Bla, bla, bla." said Hiro, mimicking the sound Baymax made when he fist bumped. While he was walking away, he spotted something in the gauntlet.

Hiro went over, and opening it. And inside was Baymax's healthcare chip, everything that made Baymax Baymax. Hiro got a hopeful look on his face, as an idea popped into his head.

* * *

"Oww." said Hiro a couple days later. "I am Baymax your personal healthcare companion. Hello Hiro." said Baymax. Hiro had successfully rebuilt Baymax. He went over, and hugged him, and Baymax hugged him back.

"It's great to have you back Baymax. I missed you." said Hiro. "It's good to be back, Hiro." said Baymax. Hiro led Baymax out to show the others. "Guys, I give you. Baymax 2." said Hiro.

Baymax came squeaking into the room. "Hello, I am Baymax." he said. "You rebuilt him." said Fred. "I bet he'll be better than before." said Honey. Suddenly the phone to the room they were in rang.

"I'll get it." she said. "How long did it take you to rebuild him?" asked Wasabi. "Only two days." answered Hiro. "Jeez, it took Tadashi weeks to build Baymax originally." said GoGo.

"Oh, yes, I'll tell him right away." said Honey, on the phone, and she hung up. "What's up, Honey?" asked Hiro. "That was your uncle, your aunt's on her way to the hospital right now to have her baby." explained Honey.

"What?" asked Hiro surprised. With all that had happened he totally forget his aunt said the baby was due any day now. "I need to get to the hospital. Come on Baymax." said Hiro, grabbing Baymax's hand, and hurrying out the door.

"We'll come by later." called Honey. Since neither of them were wearing their battle armor, they had to settle for the cable car. When they got to the hospital, Hiro hurried through the door.

"May I help you?" asked the receptionist. "My aunt's having a baby." said Hiro. "Hiro, over here." said Roy. Hiro looked at saw his uncle, and a nurse pushing Cass in a wheelchair.

Hiro quickly went over to them. "How you doing, Aunt Cass?" asked Hiro. "Oh, I'm feeling fine, honey." said Cass, taking deep breaths. "You'll have to wait here, son." said the nurse, as he wheeled Cass to the delivery room, leaving Hiro in the waiting room.

"Don't worry, Hiro. Having a baby usually takes no more than two hours." said Baymax. "Great." said Hiro, sarcastically.

* * *

For two hours Hiro and Baymax sat in the waiting room, reading magazines, watching the news on TV (which was about them), and chatting among the others there.

Then Uncle Roy came down to the waiting room, wearing a gown that covered his clothes. "Congratulations, Hiro you are now official a cousin." he said. "Really, everything's okay?" asked Hiro hopefully.

"Nice and healthy." answered Roy. Hiro then looked nervous, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Something wrong?" asked Roy. "You think I'll be good with them?" asked Hiro.

"Of course, after all you had a good teacher." assured Roy. Hiro smiled a little when he knew he was referring to Tadashi. "So that leaves one question. Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Hiro.

"Let's go on up and see." said Roy. "I will contact the others, and wait here, until they arrive." said Baymax. "You do that, buddy." said Hiro, as he followed Roy. They went up a few floors in the elevator until the came to her room.

They went inside, and saw Cass in bed holding a small blanketed bundle in her arms. "Hey, Hiro." said Cass. Hiro went over, and hugged her, and then he stared at the bundle.

"You want to see what she looks like?" asked Cass. "She?" asked Hiro. "That's right, it's a girl." explained Cass, as she uncovered her new daughter's face. Hiro that her face was a little pink, she wore a white hat, and underneath the hat were small curls of brown hair.

"What do you think?" asked Roy. "She's cute." admitted Hiro. Cass then handed her to Roy. "Would you like to hold her?" he asked. "Uh, hold her, uh I don't know." said Hiro nervously backing up, as Roy walked towards him with the baby.

"Uncle Roy I really don't know..." he said, as he sat down in a chair, and the baby was put in his arms. "Just keep her head up." advised Roy. Hiro sat there holding the baby.

He couldn't believe how small and fragile she was. She moved a little and showed her little hands. Hiro put his finger near them, and she grabbed his finger.

"So what do you think, you like her?" asked Cass. Hiro looked up at his aunt and uncle, then down back at the baby. He smiled, and answered, "Yeah, I do."

"What's her name?" asked Hiro. Cass and Roy smiled at each other, and then looked back at Hiro. "Well after a lot of thought, we decided to give her the perfect name." explained Roy.

"And that name is?" asked Hiro. "Her name's Dashi." answered Cass. Hiro looked up surprised. "Dashi, like..." "Yes, like Tadashi." answered Roy. Hiro looked back down at her.

"I think that suits her. Hi Dashi." he said. Dashi slowly opened her eyes to reveal her eyes were hazel just like Tadashi's eyes. Suddenly Baymax came in with the others.

They complimented on how cute Dashi was, and how great it was that they named her after Tadashi. After a while they left, just leaving the family plus Baymax. Just then Hiro felt something on his shirt.

He looked down and saw Dashi licking his shirt. "What is she doing?" asked Hiro. "I believe Baby Dashi is hungry, and trying to breastfeed." explained Baymax. Hiro quickly held Dashi away from him.

"(Chuckles), I'll take her now." said Cass, and Hiro handed Dashi back to her. "Why don't you go on home, we'll be back tomorrow." said Roy. "Okay, bye." said Hiro. He hugged his aunt, fist bumped his uncle, and gave Dashi a gentle kiss, and left with Baymax.

That night the team went on patrol in their battle suits. Doing what Tadashi wanted by using Baymax to help people, and making the town safe for young people like Dashi.

Together they would protect San Fransokyo, as Big Hero 6.

**The End**

**I hope you all enjoyed the story, good job for those who guess the baby would be a girl, and be on the lookout for one-shots, and a sequel.**


End file.
